highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Göndul
Göndul is the grandmother of Rossweisse, a famous Magician and a Valkyrie. Appearance Göndul is an elderly woman who wears a deep blue colored robe. She has a fearless look, appears to be the same height as Rossweisse, has a good posture, and looks to have a slim figure overall. Personality Göndul is shown to care deeply for her granddaughter, Rossweisse. However, she is constantly pressuring Rossweisse to find a boyfriend. This, however, is mainly out of the concern for Rossweisse to find someone to take care of her so Göndul won't have to worry about her anymore. She seems to be happy with Issei as her granddaughter's lover, even encouraging the two of them to consummate together, much to Rossweisse's embarrassment. She is also not above reprimanding Rosseweisse, as seen when she was upset at Rossweisse for reincarnation into a devil without telling her, although she did understand the circumstances leading up to the event. Similar to Rossweisse, Göndul also has a tendency to speak using her country's accent when agitated. History Göndul is known as a great magician and Valkyrie in Norse mythology. She was the one to raise her granddaughter Rossweisse in the countryside. Göndul would be the one to teach her grandchild on life lessons, such as warning her not to associate with any bad boys and recklessly lose her chastity to them, though Rossweisse interpreted it as not having any relations before marriage. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Göndul briefly called Rossweisse in Volume 14 in order to check up on her. After explaining that she was doing alright, Rossweisse asked her about the recent intrusion into Kuoh Academy, to which Göndul theorized that only a member of the Three Factions alliance could have opened the barrier to let the Stray Magicians inside. Göndul made her first official appearance in Volume 17 when she visited the Hyoudou Residence both for the sake of visiting her granddaughter, Rossweisse and for the confirmation of her granddaughter's relationship with Issei Hyoudou. She also scolded Rossweisse for agreeing to be reincarnated as a Devil on her own accord. Göndul then went to the Underworld to be a special lecturer to the children at Auros Academy, a newly built school by Sona Sitri, before attending the Magician's assembly. After some time, when Qlippoth began their assault after managing to surround Agreas and Auros Academy in a barrier, they placed a seal on Göndul and the other Magicians in-order to prevent them from casting most of their spells. But still, even with most of their magic sealed, they were able to create a teleportation spell in order to teleport all the civilians outside the barrier, which was later revealed to be a ploy by Qlippoth who planned to use that spell to teleport the entire floating island of Agreas instead. When Euclid Lucifuge was about to kidnap Rossweisse, Göndul appeared and tried to save her granddaughter, but she was too fatigued from fighting the traitorous Magicians that had altered the teleportation spell earlier. With the last portion of her power, she placed a seal on Euclid's teleportation spell and stopped him from escaping. She, then, pleaded to Issei and Rias to save her granddaughter. After all the battles were settled, Göndul has a talk with Issei and Rossweisse before she left and told Issei to take care of Rossweisse. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Göndul was mentioned in Volume 24 by Rossweisse when she received a message from her hometown that an arranged marriage interview with Vidar had been set up for her which her Grandmother was forcing her to partake. Göndul reappeared in Volume 25, appearing at the Japanese restaurant in Tokyo to meet the current and former members of the Occult Research Club. She apologized to Issei for being unable to reject the Norse higher-up’s decision for Vidar’s marriage. She reprimanded Rossweisse for being unable to let Issei do perverted things to her and gets into a quarrel with her. She later assisted Rossweisse for her marriage interview with Vidar. Powers & Abilities Master Magician: Göndul is tremendously skilled in using Norse Magic, to the extent that, she's well known as a famous magic master of the Norse mythology; knowing and wielding rune-style, fairy magic gandol-style and spiritual magic seiz-styles of Norse magic. She was able to battle many strong Stray Magicians during Qlippoth's assault on Auros Academy and was able to alter Euclid's teleportation spell even when greatly weakened. Even Rossweisse, a highly talented user of Norse magic herself, believes that her magical abilities are inferior to her grandmother's. Quotes Trivia * Göndul comes from Old Norse with two different forms: gandr, ''meaning 'magic, magic wand' [1] and gǫndul'', meaning 'magical animal, werewolf'. This refers to her exceptional magic skills and Valkyrie's common association with wolves. * Göndul is the Name of a Valkyrie mentioned in the Darraðarljóð. Her name means "(magic) wand bearer". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Asgard Category:Mythological Figures